TwoSouls & OneMind
by IamOnlyg
Summary: Cada veinte de diciembre. Cada invierno decembrino su mente se va resquebrajando. Cada caída de un gélido copo de nieve su realidad se va desvaneciendo. Y en la eternidad él siempre sostendrá su mano.


Oº°'¨ _**DISCLAIMER**_ ¨'°ºO

 _ **Kuroko No Basket**_ no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**_ , hago este _One-shot_ sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.

Este One-shot también se encuentra publicado por partes en Wattpad ya que no me acepto las dos mil y algo de palabras (te odio/amo wattpad) bajo el mismo seudónimo.

 _''Dile no al plagio, porque una mente sin creatividad es una cómplice de la adversidad social''_

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1880. En un lugar muy lejano y desconocido donde su nombre es prohibido de mencionar._

El invierno caía estrepitosamente como si quisiese sepultar aquel árido lugar, donde las viejas _casonas (1)_ de madera trataban de mantenerse en pie y la fumarada expulsada de las chimeneas mantenía casi el fulgor del fuego de los robles y pequeñas ramas quemándose en la sala de estar.

Desviándonos un poco del clima gélido, se podía escuchar en aquella localidad los alaridos desgarradores de una joven mujer pelirroja, detrás de la puerta, paseándose como animal enjaulado, un hombre se encaminaba de izquierda a derecha a la espera de la noticia, no quería entrar, tenía nervios y miedo, con tan solo imaginarse la sangre manchada de las cobijas, el sudor recorrer la frente de la bella mujer con los labios pálidos, no podía, porque sabría que se desmayaría.

Al cabo de una hora, se escuchaban resonantes sollozos haciendo eco sobre las casas vecinas. Y un extraño suceso perplejando a los lugareños, la _nevisca_ _(2)_ de aquel invierno dejo de caer violentamente, dando espacio a un cielo nublado y grisáceo, ellos sabían que todo el suceso fue culpa de aquel nacimiento, resignados fueron a dar la bienvenida, porque desde hace quince años no se acontecía los alumbramientos.

Cosas raras les pasaban a sus jóvenes hijos, sus mentes siempre eran manchadas por algo desconocido.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1881. Vieja casona de la última esquina. Primer año de vida._

A la hora de dormir, _ellos_ nunca se podían dejar separados, se ponían a llorar violentamente si eran alejados, por eso el _patrono (3)_ tuvo que reconstruir la cuna, unificándolas.

La pelirroja a la hora de amamantarlos, debía hacerlo con los _dos_ , tarea algo difícil para la madre primeriza.

Siempre que estaban juntos se cogían de las manitos, un gesto que hacía que los lugareños se muriesen de ternura.

La madre contaba las pequeñas y tiernas anécdotas a sus vecinas del como aprendieron a caminar sin soltarse las manitos, o el cómo dijeron sus primeras palabras alternando el _''mama''_ y el _''papa''_ de sus boquitas.

O cuando se bañaron juntos en el _platón (4)_ lleno de burbujas, escuchando por primera vez sus sonrisas contagiosas.

Pero _ellos_ no sabrán hasta más adelante que aquellos recuerdos son solo más que sombras.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1886. Avenida de la solitaria calle del pozo maldito. Seis años de vida cumplidos hace 3 horas._

A su corta edad _ellos_ se escapaban de la vieja casona, jugaban a quien llegaba primero al pozo maldito y tirar una moneda de cobre, aunque con sus almas aun inocentes, siempre huían de casa, su madre actuaba de una manera algo rara y por veces lloraba, su padre les rehuía su mirada y no decía palabra alguna.

El primero de _ellos_ al llegar, con extrema felicidad lanzo la moneda y le dijo al otro _— ''ahora serás maldito por la eternidad''—_ mientras el retardado trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, entre jadeos respondió _— '' ¡No es justo! Soltaste mi mano antes de poder llegar juntos y tirar la moneda''—_

Para calmar su otra parte, lo abrazó, dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabellera roja tirando un poco al extraño color magenta.

—'' _siempre estaremos juntos, nunca lo olvides, así que no volveré a soltar tu mano''—_ se separó para entrelazar sus dedos con el contrario y darle un beso en la frente.

El friolento viento de aquel invierno decembrino atiborraba los mechones de _ellos,_ haciendo que el _pelimagenta_ se combinase con el del _**pelirrojo**_ carmesí de su otro yo.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1892. Susurros del lugar prohibido de mencionar. Doce años de vida._

 _Ellos_ no sabían el porqué, pero los lugareños para diferenciarlos los empezaron a llamar _**Bokushi**_ y _Oreshi,_ no les desagradaba pero tampoco les incomodaba, aunque siendo sinceros, _ellos_ nunca dirigieron palabra alguna con los vecinos o niños de su edad, no querían que nadie se metiesen en su zona de _confort,_ no quería _ABSOLUTAMENTE_ a nadie, ni siquiera querían a su madre o padre cerca, les hacía sentir inseguros.

No iban a la escuela, con los libros que su padre guardaba recelosamente en su biblioteca personal de su despacho les satisfacía de culto, tenía muchos géneros, amaban los libros de espadas y dragones, misterios y asesinatos, historia y geografía, música y arte.

 _Ellos_ no soportarían entablar o socializar con alguien, entre _ellos_ se complementaban, se amaban y se adoraban.

Cuando su madre salía al jardín delantero a quitar la nieve estorbosa de la entrada principal, los lugareños llegaban y decían cosas buenas y alentadoras de sus _hijos_ , como _— ''ellos deben ser muy inteligentes por eso no van a la escuela, la felicito…''; ''son muy guapos, debería presentarle a una de mis hijas para más adelante…'' —ellos_ siempre escuchaban los halagos de esas personas, pero _ellos_ siempre los ignoraba, no les interesaba, siempre observaban a su madre al responder _— ''por favor es suficiente. No sigan…'' —_ para después taparse los oídos y llorar desconsoladamente.

A _ellos_ no les interesa los comentarios, ni lo que le dicen a su madre, de todas formas _ellos_ perdieron comunicación con sus progenitores, la última vez que sonrieron fue a su primer año de vida, después de los años perdieron todo rastro de expresión y/o emoción, todo eso lo guardaban celosamente en la privacidad, en aquella burbuja fuera de la realidad.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1896. Ellos, solitario jugando en un tablero de… Dieciséis años de vida._

Esculcando en la biblioteca de su padre se encontró con varios libros de estrategia de mesa, tales como el _shōgi (5), ajedrez_ o _xiangqi_ _(6)_.

Entre sus favoritos el que más amaban jugar era el _shōgi,_ mataban bastante tiempo mientras la tormenta golpeaba bruscamente los cristales de la ventana.

—'' _sabes que no vas a ganar Oreshi''—_ decía _**Bokushi**_ con autosuficiencia.

—'' _eso lo veremos…'' —_ recalcaba _Oreshi_ con una diminuta expresión de diversión.

No sabían cuánto se demoraron pero el juego nunca tuvo perdedor o ganador pero entre _ellos_ se hizo una tregua.

Probaron con el ajedrez, juego en la cual también se encandilaron, aunque sucedió lo mismo con el tablero anterior, pero el _shōgi_ se ganó un espacio en sus corazones.

Al caer la noche jugaron un poco de _xiangqi_ , aunque al principio aquel ajedrez chino les complicó, pero lo bueno era que el libro traía las instrucciones y se trasnocharon jugando partidas sin derrotas ni victorias.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1899. Y en la privacidad, no comparten el éxtasis. Diecinueve años de vida y una sexualidad abstenida._

Observaron a su madre, tenía una cara de preocupación y angustia, ella al percatarse de su contemplación le empezó a caer lágrimas y tapo su boca con la mano para acallar sus gimoteos y susurrando pocas palabras por primera vez después de muchos años _— ''largo…largo… n-no…''_ _—_ y soltar su decaída.

A _ellos_ no les importó, subieron rápidamente a su cuarto y ahí una clase de fogosidad empezó a bullir entre sus cuerpos.

—'' _ **Bokushi**_ _… me siento… extraño''—_ el nombrado sin soltar su mano, se giró y vio el problema entre sus piernas, después se percató que el también.

—'' _creo saber la solución''—_ acostó a _Oreshi_ y se subió friccionando las virilidades _—'' ¿Recuerdas aquel libro de tapa dura y con letras extrañas?'' — Oreshi_ asintió afirmativo ante la pregunta. _—''Pues… haremos una parte de lo que leímos''—_ aquel libro mencionado, no era más que relatos eróticos y sexualizados detalladamente, un libro algo inusual para aquella época restringida.

Sus camisas blancas de manga larga fueron arrancadas con brutalidad, los pañuelos que decoraban sus pálidos cuellos estaban desarreglados, los pantalones de tela fina, estaban al límite de sus rodillas junto con la ropa interior color crema.

Ambos miembros rozándose de manera satisfactoria, haciendo que los pelirrojos gimieran alto sin importarles si los ecos sobrepasaban las paredes, sin importarles el que su madre este abajo en la sala de estar o su padre en el despacho, solo querían placer y lujuria.

 _Ellos_ no permitirían que nadie más los tocase, nadie a excepción entre _ellos_ , no querían que manos ajenas los ensuciase, ni le dijeran palabras de amor, eso para _ellos_ no tenía valor alguno, porque si _Oreshi_ o _**Bokushi**_ , se lo decían entre sí, eran palabras para atesorar.

Continuaban con sus toqueteos, jadeos y contracciones libidinosas, pero _ellos_ cometieron un error, un gran error, ensimismados de su alrededor, pasos lentos se acercaban y abrían lentamente la puerta dejando ver unos centímetros el interior.

Aquella, la mujer más bella y pelirroja que les dio vida, miraba la escena con desorientación y con un profundo desagrado, salió a trompicones de aquel cuadro tratando de ignorar los suspiros sexosos. Ella no lo soportaba más, no podía y tenía que darle un fin.

* * *

 _20 de Diciembre de 1902. Último invierno. Cuarto de sus progenitores. Veintidós años de vida._

 _Ellos_ estaban sentados sobre la alfombra púrpura que decoraba su habitación, jugaban al _''mira cómo te imita tu espejito'' Oreshi_ movía sus muñecas con un vaivén suave, mientras sus dedos se desplazaban aleatoriamente, susurraba el nombre de _**Bokushi**_ mirándolo fijamente, viendo como el otro remedaba sus movimientos, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con el contrario.

Si uno hacia alguna expresión facial, el otro la repetía, si uno decía una palabra, el otro la volvía a pronunciar, para ellos ser un reflejo del otro es una gran compañía, todo se debía hacer juntos, siempre sin soltarse o rozarse las manos.

—'' _Tengo una idea''—_ pronunció _**Bokushi**_ , deteniendo el juego, jalando suavemente de la mano de _Oreshi_ , quien se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto de sus progenitores.

 _ **Bokushi**_ abrió un gran armario de madera fina, aunque algo viejo, revisó y encontró un abrigo algo grande para una persona de un metro setenta. _Oreshi_ esperando a que su otro yo terminase de buscar en el armario, no se había dado cuenta, pero se fijó por un minuto en la esquina del cuarto, una sábana, algo empolvada cubría lo que sería un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero no solo eso, también había recordado haberse fijado en los espejos sobrantes que decoraban la casa, todos estaban cubiertos.

—'' _¿No te parece hermoso? Ya que es bastante grande, porque no lo probamos entre los dos, así ocuparemos más espacio en el abrigo''—_ sacando al abstraído de _Oreshi_ , _**Bokushi**_ vistió la mitad de su cuerpo, cogía la mano contraria para que hiciese lo mismo y así rellenar aquel abrigo con ambos cuerpos.

Se sintieron unos pasos apresurados y la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando notar la presencia de la progenitora. _—''Madre, ¿No te parece lindo?_ _ **Bokushi**_ _encontró este gran abrigo en lo más profundo del armario''—_ decía _Oreshi_ con expresión neutral, mirando de reojo la cara de su madre, su rostro reflejaba angustia y sus ojos se estaban cristalizando. _—''Deberías estar feliz, feliz por tener dos copos de nieve únicos e inigualables en medio del invierno''—_

—'' _¡Basta!'' — decía la pelirroja con el tono de voz quebrantado— '' ¡BASTA_ _SE_ _IJŪRŌ_ _!_ _¿Acaso no lo ves, acaso no lo has notado?''_ _—_ él estaba confundido, ¿Qué no veía? ¿Qué no notaba?  
Su madre furiosa corrió hasta llegar al espejo, quitando bruscamente la sábana polvorienta _— ''_ _Se_ _ijūrō_ _tu siempre has estado solo,_ _Bokushi_ _nunca existió''_ _—_ en aquel reflejo del sucio espejo notó que estaba impar, sus rojizos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el abrigo empezó a deslizarse de sus hombros, después a sus antebrazos para al fin caer al piso con un ruido sordo.

 _¿Recuerdan cuando mencione al principio de la historia ''_ _aquellos recuerdos son solo más que sombras''? en ese momento en el que Se_ _ijūrō_ _se miró por primera vez en un espejo, su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo, cayendo en un abismo profundo de una oscuridad, viendo su alma encadenada sin escapatoria alguna._

 _¿O qué tal? ''_ _sus mentes siempre eran manchadas por algo desconocido'' Y en aquel instante una pálida mano se extendía frente a su rostro._

—'' _Deja esa cara larga Oreshi, ¿Acaso no prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y nunca soltaría tu mano?'' —_ _ **Bokushi**_ lo atrajo tomando sus manos, mientras las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se rompían en miles de pedazos.

—'' _Siempre…siempre ¿Juntos?''_ _— exclamaba Se_ _ijūrō con voz dubitativa._

—'' _Si, juntos… por la eternidad…'' — y cayó… cayó sobre un profundo sueño, donde podía vivir tranquilamente su burbuja lejos de la realidad._

'' _Y para el lugar prohibido de mencionar, su historia no fue más que un error por la ignorancia de lo que le sucedía psicológicamente al señorito Akashi Se_ _ijūrō, nadie sabía que su deteriorada mente sufría de un cuadro leve de esquizofrenia (7), desarrollo de trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad (8) y algún toque de autismo (9) ''_

 _¿Adivinan como hacia Akashi Se_ _ijūrō las acciones antes de darse cuenta que_ _ **Bokushi**_ _no existía?_

* * *

 _ **Oº°'¨**_ _ **GLOSARIO**_ _ **¨'°ºO**_

 _ **Casonas (1):**_ _casas antiguas. Si mi información no está mal en Venezuela se les llamas casonas a los palacios donde residen los presidentes._

 _ **Nevisca**_ _ **(2):**_ _nevada breve y de copos pequeños. Sinónimo de nevar._

 _ **Patrono (3):**_ _tiene varios significados, pero en este caso se refiere al dueño de la casa, el amo o señor._

 _ **Platón (4):**_ _y no, no estamos hablando del famoso filósofo de hace más de mil años ''Platón''. Acá en Colombia es una forma coloquial de llamar las vasijas o contenedores donde se echa agua u otras cosas (No sé cómo le dirán en otros países)_

 _ **Shōgi (5):**_ _''juego de mesa de los generales'' o conocido como ajedrez japonés._

 _ **Xiangqi**_ _ **(6):**_ _''juego del elefante'' o conocido como ajedrez chino._

 _ **Esquizofrenia (7):**_ _trastorno mental que altera la percepción de la realidad y de la conciencia produciendo alucinaciones, reduciendo las expresiones y/o emociones e inactividad en aspectos de relacionarse (socializar)_

 _ **Trastorno esquizoide de la personalidad (8):**_ _(TEP) se caracteriza por la falta de interés en las relaciones sociales como familiares y el uso restrictivo de las emociones. Este trastorno me llamo mucho la atención, ya que la persona que lo padece se convierte en si como ''asexual'' y se aísla de todo tacto afectivo._

 _ **Autismo (9):**_ _trastorno psicológico que hace que el individuo se concentre de manera intensa en su propio mundo quedando desconectado del mundo exterior._

 _ **NOTA:**_

 ** _Esto fue inspirado gracias a un relato ficticio que fue basado por las fotografías de JULIE DE WAROQUIER._**

 ** _El relato se llama: ''Son gemelas, son pelirrojas y guardan un secreto'' publicado en la web de PlayGround._**


End file.
